


to the beat, pull it hard and repeat

by aurora_fever



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Wooyoung, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mild Degradation, Poor Seonghwa, Rough Sex, Top San, Woosan, Wooyoung is a brat, amicus ad fucking aras, but we all love him anyways, did i mention hair pulling?, exhibitionism bc they do the nasty in a public bathroom, oh my god KQ is going to sue me, san loves wooyoung's ponytail a little too much, the rest of ateez are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_fever/pseuds/aurora_fever
Summary: wooyoung’s long hair had been both a blessing and a curse.alternatively: the filth inspired by that twitter video of san using wooyoung’s ponytail as a mic
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	to the beat, pull it hard and repeat

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the oneshots I’m writing to promote my main fic so make sure to check that one out too! anws, hope you guys don’t sue me for this lmao we are all going to hell together
> 
> title inspired by ateez's own To The Beat bc im shameless like that

wooyoung’s long hair had been both a blessing and a curse.

it started with a harmless admiration on the day they had their hair styled for their latest promotions. he’s just thankful he didn’t end up like hongjoong who had his entire scalp bleached for the electric blue mop on his head. but that’s not the point here—the dilemma began the moment wooyoung stepped out of the parlor.

san already expected the new color—it’s nice seeing his boyfriend’s natural dark hair make a comeback—maybe a new cut or a trim, but he absolutely didn’t anticipate wooyoung’s hair to be ironed longer, parted in the middle to give him some wavy locks framing his face flawlessly. it’s long enough to be tied as a small manbun, but not as long as yeosang’s silver mullet.

at first, san was confused, but his boyfriend eventually explained that the stylists decided to keep his hair longer for this comeback, thinking it would definitely fit the whole ‘passion, young and fever concept.’ at first he’s worried how much the high-maintenance haircut would be a bitch to tend to, but when wooyoung ran his hand through his hair—his iconic hair flip—and san watches it bounce healthily and gleam as it falls, it was the closest san came to having a heart attack.

in his defense, he _really_ tried to hide his obsession with wooyoung’s new hair, but occasionally san found himself petting the younger a little too long, caressing it even moments before they’re onstage. really, just making excuses to touch it.

san couldn’t help it. wooyoung looked breathtaking with the look, and it’s hard keeping himself from sneaking in a few quick kisses behind closed doors just to express his admiration.

“c’mon just one more kiss.”

“you’re a menace.” wooyoung huffs, but plants a peck on his lips anyway. “i thought we already agreed we’ll wait till promotions end till we get all couple-y and shit.”

san looks around one more time and double checks the waiting room. everyone seems to be occupied backstage preparing to even notice they were left behind. “you just look really good wooyoung-ah.”

“you say that every fucking day.”

“not my fault you look hot every day.”

by the end of it, wooyoung is a blushing mess.

at some point, san thought he already got used to it. he’d hide his little fetish by playing with wooyoung’s hair innocently, brushing his fingers till he feels satisfied. sometimes he’d offer to massage his boyfriend, making some lame excuse about relaxing his muscles after a long day, when really, san focuses more on rubbing his fingers on wooyoung’s scalp to soothe the both of them.

and miraculously it worked. san would successfully supress whatever filthy intention he had with the other and thought, maybe if he kept it up, he’ll last until the end of their promotions and then, he can finally spend some quality time—read: they’ll fuck—with wooyoung after this minor test to his self-control.

that is, until one unfortunate event became a breaking point.

it’s supposed to be just another ordinary day. huddled up in the cramped room before their music show performance, waiting for the members to get their makeover done before they finally getting on stage to rehearse. san’s a little too excited over the fact it’s all finally coming to end. there’s promises of a company dinner at sight, and of course, a long awaited vacation that will mostly be spent in the dorm snored away.

but more importantly, san will finally get to spend every waking second of his day with wooyoung, and nothing could be more rewarding that that.

wooyoung and him were one of the first ones to finish their getup, and the crackhead that he is overflowing with the pre-stage hype, grabs wooyoung’s small ponytail and sings nonchalantly, pretending it’s some mic. wooyoung is used to his antics and lets him be, and yunho seems to be entertained by the little show he’s putting on that he picks up his phone and starts filming them.

see, it’s all harmless fun, until wooyoung—for the love of god—moans, fucking _moans,_ when san accidentally yanked a little too hard on his manbun. it’s barely audible but it was there, and san knew everyone in a two-meter radius heard it if they were paying attention.

the two of them stared at each other, shocked by the sudden turn of events. from the corner of his eye, san could see yunho with a mortified look on his face as he throws the phone to wooyoung and mutters something about ‘mingi needing help’ before awkwardly storming out of the scene.

thankfully wooyoung cut the clip enough to leave out _that part_ before posting it on twitter, though san could see he’s red as a beet as he typed in the caption, eyes looking anywhere but at him.

it’s then san decided he couldn’t take it anymore. he’d been holding back for _weeks_ , and it’s so stupid, and impulsive even for him to do but straight after their performance, just when they were drenching in sweat and panting, san leans over to wooyoung with hushed whisper of ‘meet me in the bathroom’, before excusing himself quickly to everyone.

which fast forwards them to now. san is pinning wooyoung on the cubicle door as their lips tangle in a heated kiss.

“fuck, oh my god I can’t believe were doing this.” wooyoung groans, one leg wrapped around san’s waist. there’s only so much they can do in the cramped space, but san snickers, moving his hips back.

“wooyoungie, what were you thinking moaning like that?” san bit the other’s ear, making him shiver. “you fucking did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“and if I did?” wooyoung grins widely. the little shit.

but the display of confidence waivers when san’s finger makes its way inside his mouth as he’s being forced on his knees. the younger wraps his thick lips around them eagerly effectively shutting him up. wooyoung might fool around the most in the group, act savage and relentlessly tease the members, but behind closed doors, his sharp tongue and sassy personality dies with san's touch. 

san’s jeans suddenly feel far too restrictive and the pressure against his dick is excruciating. he can't help himself from emitting a soft whine as he glances down at the younger who’s tugging on his pants.

“have to be quick. we’re breaking our rule doing this.” wooyoung comments, half-lidded eyes dark and needy.

his cock springs forward, hard and leaking as expected, and wooyoung swallows it without thinking twice. san sucks in a sharp inhale at the warmth wooyoung’s wet mouth brings. the younger works slowly first, jerks upward shortly and gradually goes faster. when wooyoung still doesn't complain nor pull away, he pushes into the hands tight around his hair and watches wooyoung’s teeth, tongue flattening against the underside of his shaft.

“ah—ah shit wooyoung.” san’s voice reverberates in his chest and he’s already having a hard time to keeping his noises low. even if they locked both the cubicle and the main entrance of the restroom, they could never be too sure who’ll suddenly barge in.

san wants to pull wooyoung’s hair, but he settles for carefully thrusting into that tight cavern with as much self-control as he can muster, sharp jolts of pleasure spiking through him as he fists the other's dark locks callously.

"fuck," he curses hotly, twisting his fingers around the length of the other's hair and tugging unforgivingly. "god wooyoung, your mouth is so good."

san groans when wooyoung sucks him deeper, mouth warm and wet and so nice around him, who swallows his cock easily, watching the younger's reactions with dark, wide eyes. san cards his fingers through wooyoung's locks repeatedly, grips tight when wooyoung starts to bob his head, taking more and more of san on every down stroke until the head of his length is nudging against the back of his throat. the sight makes san dizzy with want, watching the length slide between red, spit slick lips.

“fuck, _oh,_ fuck, feels like a dream wooyoungie. been craving for this for so long.” san bucks up into the other’s mouth, the younger reeling slightly at the sudden friction against his throat but he doesn't pull off, only sends wooyoung an expectant glance.

wooyoung’s throat still tightens when san thrusts deep enough to hit it, watery noises sounding from him as his mouth as it fills with saliva, unable to swallow it around the elder's dick. san moans when he feels it getting messier, san slobbering on his length as spit gathers at the corners of his lips.

“oh my god wooyoung,” san groans. “you’re going to make me cum with your fucking mouth.” 

wooyoung withdraws his lips and starts stroking him. "do it." he draws san's hips closer to his face and opens his mouth, tongue sticking out in the filthiest way.

all the pent up frustration didn’t make him last any longer and san cums, his body shaking as it releases thick spurts of white, landing all over wooyoung’s tongue, lips, his entire face. the other swallows all of it greedily, lapping up everything and delicious tongue catching everything.

“fuck.” he grunts.

wooyoung is back on his feet, giving him a smile. “happy now?”

san notes how his voice breaks a little—most definitely from fucking his throat hard—so he makes a mental note to get something to treat it later.

“c’mon let me do you.” san wiggles a finger between the younger’s teeth again, ready to finger his boyfriend properly, but instead, wooyoung spits the digit out and pushes him back.

“no time, we have to go home.” wooyoung wraps his jacket around his waist to hide the painfully obvious boner, and exits the small space, leaving san dumbfounded. every time, it’s like a switch flips whenever wooyoung would revert back to his normal self after their little sexcapades.

when they get back together to the waiting room, jongho fakes a gag at the sight of them. everyone seems to have a similar shit eating grin on their face and it honestly should be creepy if not for the fact he already saw this reaction from the members whenever they notice the two of them had been gone for a tad bit too long.

hongjoong is walking towards them, pats him on the shoulder with a sigh. "took you both long enough, now let's go home."

* * *

san thought his thirst would finally be satiated after that stellar blowjob. he thought maybe, if he’ll just stop being horny and weird and having an oddly specific kink of his boyfriend’s long hair, the boat will sail smoothly. wooyoung didn’t say anything about the oddly harsh hold on his head the last time, probably dismissed it as him just getting rough and rushed again. after all, there’s only so much time given to two idols to fool around after a fucking music show.

it’s the first day after the official end of their promotion, and he’s a little sad because it won’t be long until they have new hairstyles again and san doesn’t really know why his heart drop at the thought of wooyoung losing his current cut.

over the month, wooyoung’s hair grew a little longer, strands reaching up to his chin if he lets it be, and san thinks it’s fucking unfair how hair that’s been bleached and severed countless of times still looks so perfect.

"san, can you tie it up for me?" wooyoung points at his head and pouts, fucking pouts, and san is only a weak man.

recently, wooyoung has been asking him out a lot to tie his hair, sometimes even braid them when they were bored to wits end holed up in their dorm. it’s an innocent request, _should be_ an innocent request, but unfortunately, the universe is aware about his hidden desires and san knows if he obliges, he will lose this mind game too.

“sure.”

it just gets worse—better?—when wooyoung climbs up to sit on his lap, legs bents such that his ass is resting flush on his crotch. san tenses when the other’s full weight settles on his thighs. he could already feel his crotch twitch beneath the thin material of his sweatpants and it’s driving him insane how this position reminded him of so many memories.

san cards his fingers through wooyoung’s hair and begins wrapping the silk ribbon. it’s really not doing an amazing job as a hair tie but he gets distracted by wooyoung’s scent, the slightly masculine mix of his body wash and fruity shampoo doing wonders.

“they’re gonna cut my hair next month.” wooyoung says out of nowhere, and why, why did his boyfriend have to bring up _that_ topic so conveniently.

still, san pretends it doesn’t affect him. “oh, really? what kind of style do you want next comeback?”

“don’t know.” wooyoung shifts slight, and san could already picture the other smiling. “what do you think?”

san gulps. he knew if he says the wrong words, this will all end up either very bad or very _good._ “i think you’d look good in a new color.” he bluffs. “probably back to purple again like Treasure. how does a rainbow head sound?”

“don’t give a fuck if they bleach me to a concussion, san.” wooyoung snickers. “i mean what kind of cut?”

“shorter.” he answers a little too quickly. lies, lies, lies.

it’s when wooyoung looks behind his shoulder, to _him_ , a devious smile twisting on his lips. “but i thought you loved my hair now?”

san didn’t expect for wooyoung to grind his hips down, and he sighs, his hands making its way on the small of his waist. fuck, wooyoung knew how to rile him up in the best ways, and he seems to be enjoying it too with the way he chews on his bottom lip as his eyes fixed into his.

“you knew?” san asks darkly, and wooyoung smirks.

“what? didn’t think I didn’t notice how rough you were with my hair while giving you head last time?” a roll of his hips. “you’re not fucking subtle, choi san.”

san hums, reeling into the feeling of wooyoung against him. "you're—you’re fucking teasing me."

“am I now?” wooyoung feigns a frown, fluttering his eyes mockingly.

san didn’t waste any more time and cups wooyoung’s jaw and capture’s the other lips with his. wooyoung boldly opens his mouth and he licks inside it, hot wet tongues meeting vigorously. the kiss just gets deeper, and he loves the little mewls the younger lets out.

“sani—" wooyoung utters in his distress, feeling his eyes sting with how tightly wound he is and needing more—needing san to undo him in any way he can.

san assertively grabs a fistful of wooyoung’s hair, gripping it, and he knows it makes the other’s scalp burn. "love your hair baby. you look so pretty with it. do you know how much i had to hold back seeing you like this?"

“hm, don’t know…” wooyoung purrs when the blood comes rushing to his head, making him a little dizzy. “care to show me then?”

san doesn’t waste any time getting the lube from the drawer and begins coating his fingers. wooyoung was already shedding himself of his clothes, pulling his boxers down and san’s own cock stirs when he sees the material get stuck on his boyfriend’s perky ass before sliding smoothly past his thick thighs. wooyoung’s already hard, cock standing proudly and leaking and it makes his skin hot.

“p-please touch me.” the younger spreads his legs as he begs, propping himself up with his elbows. he whines as he watches san go at a teasing pace just lubing up his fingers.

"impatient, aren't you?"

"maybe if you'd hurry the fuck up and put your dick in me." wooyoung snaps, clenching his teeth when the other dips lower. he feels a rather harsh nip against his navel and jerks forward in surprise, cock throbbing and dripping with precum as he lets out a drawn out moan.

san flips his body in one go, forcing wooyoung on his stomach, and it has the younger’s back arching so prettily while his ass is in full display for san to see. “if you were a bit nicer to me maybe i would.” san sasses back.

he finally stops teasing and slips his index finger inside the other’s hole. wooyoung clenches around him tightly as he lets out a ragged moan before his hole gives in to the familiar intrusion, welcoming san’s fingers inside his tight, little ass.

“ohh, fuck, san…” wooyoung shivers, cock twitching to life when the other purposefully thrusts his fingers. “ah—ngh, feels amazing, san, oh—more, please,” he sobs.

san eases another finger inside his soaked hole. “slut.” he smirks when wooyoung starts bouncing back on his fingers, letting out the prettiest sounds with every press to his prostate making the other’s toes curl at the lovely stimulation. “riding my fingers so well, hm, wooyoungie?”

“fuck o—ah!”

he’s cut off when he feels his hole being scissored open, and san couldn’t help the giggle that bubbles out of his throat.

san freed a hand from wooyoung’s waist, reaching up to grab a fist full of the now sweat-drenched hair. he pulls hard so that wooyoung’s head lifted off the bed so he could whisper harshly into the other's ear, “look how pretty you are, youngie. wish you could see how hot you look right now. gonna be a good boy, right?”

"i'll be a good,” wooyoung whimpers desperately. his neck arches at an obscene angle and thank god for wooyoung’s flexibility that he could bear it. “i promise, just, san...please."

"ah, ah." san snickers. long fingers tighten painfully in his hair and wooyoung moans shakily, lids falling shut as his back unwittingly arches, cock twitching at the slight twinge of pain against his scalp. “tell me what you want first.”

"don't make me say it." wooyoung cries. because san knows he can’t just say it without turning into a humiliated mess, and wooyoung usually gives in, but right now san is being mean for not giving what he wants when he already looks this desperate.

"please," he begs again, but he couldn't wait, so wooyoung reaches out to grab san's hard length from behind and rubs the thick head against his own asshole. "in me please." he feels its leaking head probe between the cleft of his ass, and in just a shift of their hips, the thick head penetrates him.

san groans deeply when the heat of wooyoung’s hole sucks him in. he takes his time to make sure the younger fully adjusts at the stretch. it’s been a while since they’ve done this after all. san tuts, pulling gently at the tufts of the younger’s hair and wooyoung releases a hitched breath at the unanticipated sensation.

"feel so tight, ah shit, fucking impossible I'm even in. you feel that baby?"

“hmm yeah, filling up good. your cock fills me up good.” wooyoung licks his lips, and looks behind to see half san's length buried inside him. san pulls out then thrusts back inside him, this time with his entire stiff length. wooyoung’s mouth opens in a hushed cry as he feels the whole of san ripping him apart.

"oh god, please, please. oh my god – fuck, san!”

san starts moving his hips, pushing in and out. “you’re so fucking hot, baby. so good taking cock.”

from this point of view, he could see wooyoung balling his fists, scratching against the sheets of his bed and fuck, it makes him even harder knowing anyone could walk into the door and see them right now, his dick sloshing in and out of _the_ jung wooyoung.

"h-harder."

he wanted to see wooyoung’s face, so san momentarily pulls out and flips the younger on his back again, making his boyfriend squirm at the sudden pause. he lifts both of wooyoung's legs above his own shoulders, using them as leverage for the ravishing pace he was about to set.

san grunts when wooyoung’s asscheeks slap against his balls, the sound it makes so obscene it makes him dizzy. the angle was deeper, filling the younger to the hilt and wooyoung throws his head back in a silent scream as the head of his cock brush against his prostate on point.

“there we go.” san snaps his hips again, this time in a much more brutal pace. he makes a bruising grip around wooyoung’s hair and hold his head in place as he resumes fucking him mercilessly.

wooyoung writhes helplessly against the bed, long bangs drenched and clinging to his forehead as his body burns with excessive amounts of heat and he can barely handle it. he's torn between begging the other to stop and pleading with him to keep giving it to him deep.

“doing so well, baby. feel so fucking perfect around me wooyoungie.”

wooyoung could only moan in response, holding his legs up. just a few minutes in and he has tears brimming in his eyes, clenching tighter with every thrust. tugging his hair to the side, san makes his way past the other’s neck, attaching his lips to suck different shades of red and purple all over the sensitive skin. the bed under them creaks and the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room.

"you're fucking me so good, sanie. l-love it when you fuck me open like this, never want it to stop." wooyoung babbles nonsensically, frame twisting against the sheets in his abandonment.

“of course you do.” san snickers. he grips on the other’s hair tighter, the soft locks wet on the pad of his fingers. “how do you think the fans would feel knowing behind that sexy, feisty front your putting up,” a harsh thrust. “you’re just a bitch begging for cock.”

wooyoung was completely at his mercy, bent in half, face flushed, legs spread, one hand scratching against his biceps. he fucks into his angel like he’s his fucking property, just like how the younger asked. wooyoung’s cock twitch where it’s trapped between their stomachs. san continue snapping his hips, short, sharp thrusts straight to his prostate.

" _ah,_ cumming, i'm going to come san, faster." wooyoung can feel his grip on sanity slipping out of his fingers with every aimed thrust, succumbing to the jolts of pleasure as his body loses itself from the constant stimulation.

“yes, cum for me baby, c’mon.”

it takes one particularly hard thrust for wooyoung to spill hot cum between them, semen painting their stomachs. Wooyoung slots their lips together as he rides out his climax, deep groans drowning in san’s mouth. his hips continue bucking forward, eager to let the other orgasm as well.

san follows shortly with a grunt, filling his boyfriend’s hole with cum. the sensation that runs through his whole body was electrifying, his body shaking violently. when he pulls out he sees his own release leaking out of his boyfriend’s abused hole, the picture of it so filthy that he’s positive it’s going to be ingrained in his subconscious for days.

“fuck, fuck, woo-young.” san rambles, letting bliss fill him as their long orgasm makes everything around them hazy.

when they lie there, it’s between chuckles and the sound of their panting as they both catch their breaths. they both look like crap, wooyoung particularly looking more wrecked with his hair matted against forehead, neck littered with hickies and cum drying on his flaccid member and quivering thighs. it should be disgusting, but they were too far up their own headspace to even care.

"I’m never gonna cut my hair off.” wooyoung breaks the silence, and they both laugh.

"doesn’t matter.” san smiles, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. he reaches out for a towel under the bed—praying it wasn’t yeosang’s—and starts cleaning the both of them up. “you’re beautiful even if you shave your entire head off.”

wooyoung rolls his eyes, hitting him weakly on the chest. “the fucking liar you are. sweet talk won’t get you laid asshole.”

“maybe,” san laughs. “but you still let me fuck you fifteen ways to sunday. you’re gonna feel it the next few days, be thankful promotion is over.”

there’s a hint of pink that blooms on wooyoung’s face, and he opts to bury his blush on san’s bare chest. “shut up.”

there's a knocking on the door that startles them. the intruder doesn’t even bother waiting for their reply and just barges in. san quickly throws the blankets over them, hoping it would at least save some of their modesty and minimize the trauma inflicted to whoever was coming in. the two of them didn’t expect it to be seonghwa with his eyes tight shut, looking like a blind man trying to maneuver his way inside their room.

"don't mind me i just came here to get the vacuum." the older says, hands stretched out.

they hold back a laughter watching seonghwa trying to swat his arms in hopes of finding the vacuum, and when the elder eventually gets hold of it, he scrambles back to the door as quickly as he came in. "jesus why would you two fuck on a sunday when we're supposed to clean the dorm." seonghwa grumbles, closing the door with a slam.

san and wooyoung could only laugh, hugging each other closer until they both fall asleep.

* * *

**[a clash of confessions and cliches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824412) **

**[hocus, pocus, with you i can't focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100619) **

**Author's Note:**

> Please support my other ATEEZ fics! Just click the story links above <3
> 
> Let me know how you like this in a comments, oh and if you have any woosan/seongjoong prompt ideas you can also leave it down there too! THANXX FOR READING ATINY!


End file.
